dungeickafandomcom-20200214-history
First Trilogy
Dungeicka: First Trilogy also known as Grand Trilogy '''is the second major story arc of Dungeicka and is the first to be in the form of a trilogy hence the name First Trilogy, it follows the events of the prequel story 23 years later. It is described as the rise of the cyborg army, the hunt for the Grand Beast and the reawakening of Igknightus. '''Warning the following contains storylines of the first three Dungeicka installments which contains spoilers of the three games, You have been warned. ''Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom The first game that is set in this story arc is Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom, where the main protagonist Paltaur fights the first wave of armed evil intelligent cyborg units called the Cyetra, or just simply the Cyborg Army. During his adventures he meets friends Skolin, who is a smart young sorcerer in training, and Princess Mercelia, who is a beautiful young woman with magical powers and at sometimes a helpless damsel in distress and they become partners on Paltaur's journey. Later in their journey, they are greeted with a smart powerful wizard named Lord Grantham that knows about the history and secrets of Dungeicka. Despite Grantham getting in their way, the main force of evil their focusing on is not the wizard himself but is rather the acclaimed king of the Cyborg Army, King Cyverax. Later in the adventure is where Paltaur first obtains a mythical sword said to contain the powers of an ancient warrior named after it's previous wielder, Igknightus. He than journeys out to find the forbidden kingdom known as Dortane, where King Cyverax is said to be located. After a long journey they finally enter into the lands of Dortane, the team than makes their way to the castle of King Cyverax. Minutes after they first walk in Dortane however, the demon dragon Shaderox sent by King Cyverax comes up to the heroes and he abducts Princess Mercelia out of their party so they would have to make their way to his castle immediately to save her. They enter his castle and go through the many floors in search of Princess Mercelia, they find her chained in a room helpless and they free her, she than thanks her friends for freeing her and she joins back in the party. They continue going through the castle and then finally, they find the throne room and enter it knowing King Cyverax himself is inside. They meet King Cyverax face to face and the battle commences, they unleash all they can to defeat him, but it doesn't end there. He reveals that he is able to merge with his evil demon dragon in crime, Shaderox than he forms his true Shadow Beast formation, Shaderox-Supreme. They become even more determined to defeat him and Paltaur was determined to take him out since he has caused damage to his home and is the reason why Paltaur went on this journey so he could defeat him. Shaderox-Supreme than grabs Princess Mercelia and takes her to the balcony of the castle, the group than go up after them and the true final battle begins. They fight Shaderox-Supreme while he has Princess Mercelia wrapped around his tail, that way he can use her against the team so they have to be careful not to hurt her while attacking Shaderox-Supreme. They keep fighting him while Princess Mercelia lends some support to the party so they can successfully defeat Shaderox-Supreme, they weaken Shaderox-Supreme and he finally let's go of Princess Mercelia, she than joins back in the party where the second phase of the true final battle with Shaderox-Supreme begins. They all combine their powers together to defeat Shaderox-Supreme for good; after their victory however is when they are then told by Grantham that Cyverax used to be a normal human being, but since he was hiding his secret of being a Shadow Beast, Grantham attempted to turn him into an ultimate cyborg weapon which he also thought Cyverax would be a perfect royal leader figure to the cyborg units he already made. So in reality Grantham, being the true threat was using Cyverax for his own evil intentions. They still were victorious for saving Cyverax from Grantham and they saved Dungeicka, but Grantham and more evil entities were still out there, they have a long way to go to be true heroes. Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest After the events of Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom is where the second part of the trilogy, Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest takes place. This is where Paltaur must go through even harder trials than before and the evil wizard Grantham is still trying to eliminate him and his friends, but just like before he's still not their main focus and their not strong enough to defeat him for good yet. After King Cyverax was defeated it caught the attention of Cyetra commander, Dredgus; and so he sets out a new wave of cyborg units against the heroes. Paltaur's Igknightus sword starts to adjust in power just to the right amount to defeat any force of evil. He sets out on a new adventure in the world of Dungeicka to uncover more about the secrets of Igknightus and Dungeicka itself. He meets new friends and discovers new areas within Dungeicka and they than get tasked to infiltrate the Cyetra secret base and steal back a rare artifact called the Tribal-egg of wisdom which is an item held down by Erstul tradition. After they steal back the item they are attacked by more dark forces; they later escape the Cyetra base grounds and return the Tribal-egg of wisdom back to it's rightful place in Erstul. Everyone than investigates on what they would want with such an item and later they figure out that Dredgus needs it for part of his plan to make the ultimate cyborg carrier base. From this point Paltaur's journey has just begun and he still has a long way to go to be able to defeat Grantham and save Dungeicka from evil. Later on is when they discover the whereabouts of Dredgus in his cyborg unit creating laboratory, Paltaur and the group then make their way to that location to defeat Dredgus for good. They find and journey through the laboratory and they finally find Dredgus; they meet face to face and the final battle with him takes place. After being beaten up is when he gets into his super cybertonic-mech suit and turns into what he likes to call the Death Machine, Dredgon, they end up defeating him and thus saving Dungeicka for the second time. [[Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise|Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise]] After the events of Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest is where the third and final part of the trilogy, Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise takes place. After finally being able to get the Igknightus to it's full power, Paltaur and his group are now ready to face off with Grantham, it will be a tough road getting to him with his deadly ambitions. They take on a third journey through the land of Dungeicka to prepare for their toughest battle yet; Grantham has also prepared a battle arena for them in a faraway area. They than get ready to go all the way to Grantham and defeat him before he takes full control of the land, they also still need to clean up the damage that Cyverax and Dredgus caused. Grantham begins to set the third and most biggest wave of cyborg units and dark forces ever across the land to get in the heroes way; Paltaur and friends must fight till the very end to prove themselves to be true heroes. Later in the journey is when they find the existence of a clan known as the Voden Clan where the members are all powerful warriors who are not part of the Erstul Knight School nor the cyborg army but rather focus mainly on balancing light and dark. The leader of the clan, Chief Varkena tell the heroes that evil forces have stolen his clan's most prized possession, the Pursuit Crown. So he asks the heroes if they can go out and retrieve it, they accept the task and he guides Paltaur and friends to their destination. They must seek the crown and three missing jewels that go with it, they are all hidden in deep dark dungeons and once all pieces are obtained and returned to the clan, chief Varkena rewards Paltaur's friends with god weapons. Paltaur is rewarded with the final enhancement to his Igknightus sword and it gains the ability to change forms and unleash devastating attacks; they then set out to go to Grantham's final battle area which is at the top of what is only known as his Grand Lands, this is where Grantham awaits. Finally after making it to the Grand Lands, they make it to Grantham's Grand Tower and they explore the depths of the tower where they find Grantham and he greets them with an army of fearful foes. The team than makes their way through the tower while fighting hordes of enemies in order to make it to Grantham himself and finally they make it to the Grand Hall of the tower and they than get ready to fight. This is where the final battle with Grantham himself is fought, they pull off all their strongest techniques that they have learned throughout their journey in order to take him out. He doesn't want to go down that easily so he reveals his biggest secret about himself by transforming into his Shadow Beast form, Grantaur, the Grand Minotaur and than chases the heroes through the entire Grand Tower. He makes them run into a dead end in the courtyard of the tower and they fight him in his form. They finally manage to defeat him and save Dungeicka for a third time and since Grantaur was a huge source behind most of the evil in Dungeicka, their work is done for now. The whole kingdom of Erstul and citizens of Dungeicka all celebrate the heroes victory and the heroes may now rest knowing the most evil forces of Dungeicka are gone. But this is still the beginning points of more adventures to come, such a thing is hinted after Princess Mercelia mysteriously disappears and it is unknown rather she was kidnapped again by another evil force or just went off somewhere to do something. This would indeed be the start of a new Dungeicka story arc when Princess Mercelia returns telling the kingdom of Erstul that something is coming from the ground, and a new evil is soon to awaken. Spoilers end here